Canvas of the Sky
by TRUNKY
Summary: Fallen from the age of Middle Earth by her own misdeeds, an Elf of Rivendell must find her way in the curious place of 'La Push'. Brightening the lives of vampires and wolves alike, choices must be made when love meddles. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Silence hummed. It was not the silence of nothingness, nor the silence of death. No, the silence which haunted this soul was loss.

_I am lost_.

The soul, previously out of consciousness, stirred beneath the shady canopy of thick branches above. The figure, a woman, stretched a delicate hand, touching it gently to the leaf-strewn forest floor she lay upon. In a slow motion, her fingertips grazed the earth before closed eyelids snapped open and her upper body wrenched upward.

The startled woman was a magnificent sight. Her frame was slight and the epitome of grace, though a hidden strength hinted beneath her petite frame. She wore a gown of strange yet beautiful fabrics, silvery materials which seemed to glow and flowed off her body with unworldly grace, accentuating her pale, unflawed skin to a shine. Even more strangely, by her side lay what seemed to be a saddlebag, spilling from it's depths was the hilt of what look remarkably like a finely crafted sword. Most notably, however, was the woman's face where beauty shone from every feature. A small nose and full lips set in a pale face of uncoloured cheeks. Eyebrows, now high in her shock, stood as delicate arches above hauntingly blue eyes. Long, midnight tresses completed her appearance, partially covering oddly yet fittingly pointed ears and it seemed no such specimen had ever appeared on this earth – though the creature herself knew better than to assume such knowledge...


	2. Strange Sightings

**Disclaimer: I claim ownership of no part of these stories with the exception of my lead character.**

The Earth was aged.

This realisation startled me to consciousness, my fingertips still tingling with the realisation as my body wrenched upward into a sitting position. I stubbornly pressed my palm against the Earth, again feeling the unimaginable age vibrating from it's core.

Memories flashed across my mind as I remembered the hasty escape which had led me to this moment. My defiance not to leave the place I had believed I belonged in had instead resulted in disaster – this was the future. I rolled until my breast pressed against the Earth and pressed both my palms and my forehead against it insistently. It pulsated with the slightest recognition and my heart wept at it's weakness.

"_Mellon_," my sweet voice whispered 'friend' in the tongue of my people. "What has become of you? What horrors have robbed you?" A lone tear escaped my eye to fall to the forest floor, yet the Earth did not answer. Her life was fading.

I picked myself up and stood with the true grace of an Elf. I did not recognise my surroundings at first glance and a second look did no more to dispel my lack of knowledge. I could feel no magic in my surroundings, no power to draw upon. I turned on the spot and noticed with some relief the saddlebag I had snatched up in my haste to escape. I reached down and took hold of it's straps, swinging the pale leather bag over my shoulder and making to straighten up when I froze.

Before me stood a tree, and from it sparked within me hope. The tree itself was as lacking in magical essence as the rest of that which surrounded me, though clawed into it's bark to the point of ripping through the flesh beneath lay four large, long scratch marks. The marks would be reminiscent of a canine if it were not for their sheer size and the unmistakable magical residue left behind. It was not even that, though, which rendered my hope. This magic was one which I knew and recognised. It was the magic of Rivendell, the magic of my home. Which meant, no matter what age I had landed myself in, I was home.

I straightened and examined my surroundings with new eyes, my fascination pushing my woes to the side. Nothing looked familiar, nor did it smell or feel of home; though there was something. A small essence which lingered, having faded long ago though a taste of it's former glory still lingered in the air. The trees had long fallen into a slumber, but they could again awaken with my presence, the presence of an Elf.

I wandered forward, connecting myself to this so familiar yet so foreign land. My graceful feet made no noise on the ground as I walked, occasionally stopping to speak to a tree or encourage a budding flower. My wanderings lasted some time before I halted. Alerted to a nearby presence, I did not worry at the matter of my not recognising this newcomer, though rather found myself excited as I felt a presence of Rivendell's essence emanating from them. My excitement was soon dowsed though as another presence became apparent, though this one was did not possess the magic their companion beheld.

"Come _on_, Jake!" came a young girl's voice. The voice held none of Rivendell's presence, though was too perfect to be human, yet too imperfect for an Elf. "Phase back! I bet you can't beat me while I'm human," the girl's high pitched voice was taunting though still playful.

I tilted my head to the side as a strange sound met my ear before a deep chuckle resonated through the dense forestry to reach me, this time flowing with the essence of Rivendell. "Of course I can't, Nessie. What human could beat a vamp in a race, half-vampire or not?" Came the voice of this 'Jake', as the former voice had called him. Without further ado I moved towards the voices with silent feet. "Uh, you can turn around now, honey. I promise I'm dressed," he chuckled again.

"Shh," hissed this 'Nessie'. "I think I hear a lion," she said, excitement in her voice.

There was a pause.

"Why a lion? I can only hear it's heartbeat and it sounds strong enough to be human. Too bad the winds blowing the wrong way, I can only really smell that group of deer we passed earlier..." Jake mused.

I could tell the duo were on the other side of the dense shrubbery before me and I stopped to think how best to approach these beings when I did not know neither who nor what they were.

"Exactly! Lion's are usually quiet and have strong heartbeats which would mean-" Nessie began but cut off at the sound of a low growl which began just as the wind shifted. "What-"

"Nessie, go back to the house. _Now_," Jake growled, his voice a frightening command. I could tell Nessie was about to protest because Jake growled again, this time much louder. "Do _not_ argue. There aren't any lions around here and that scent is nothing I've ever smelt. It could be dangerous."

Thoughts raced through my head as I began to ponder his words before a realisation hit me. So intent was I on this creature's possession of my people's magic that I had not noticed that subtle taste of Rivendell on the air, that slight portion of what I knew in the place I call home, had come to a halt at some point which I had crossed over. My thoughts ended as suddenly as they came at Jake's frantic voice.

"Nessie. Nessie? What are you-" he began, before his voice became hard. "Nessie! Come back!"

A horrible ripping sound reached my ears just as a pale blur raced around the shrubbery which was blocking my view of the duo and came to a stop in front of me. A girl's eyes fixed unblinkingly upon me. She was beautiful, not in the graceful way of an Elf though. She had a hard beauty, one which would intimidate rather than comfort humans as an Elf's does. Her eyes were a dark brown and her small face framed in thick, bronze curls. I was surprised at her; she seemed to be in early adolescence and yet the intelligence in her eyes surpassed that of a girl so young.

I smiled gently at her and in that spilt second her mouth fell open in a gasp before a large, russet wolf, brimming with familiar magic and almost as large as a horse leapt behind her with a deafening growl. Skidding to a halt, the wolf lifted the girl by the scruff of her shirt like a mother with a cub and turned as if to take her away before his eyes met mine and his mouth dropped open, dropping the girl back to the ground where she landed without stumbling.

My smile widened and a took a step towards them, though they hardly seemed to notice. "Hello," I said gently, allowing my voice to wash over them and calm them. Their eyes, if possible, widened even more at the sound of my voice. I was, of course, rather used to this behaviour in my various encounters with mortals first seeing an Elf. We were enchanting to them; they could not help but wonder at us.

After a moment of staring, however, the wolf began to change and it was rather I who was entranced. Before my eyes, the large wolf changed into the tan skinned form of a nude man, large enough to rival a knight of Gondor and gaping at me. I stood silent, waiting for a reply from either.

"What-" began Nessie, though she seemed to stop and rethink her question. "I-I mean, _who _are you? If you don't mind my asking that is," she asked, her face flustered.

My smile, which had faded to wonder upon seeing Jake's transformation, returned. Jake blinked at Nessie's voice and his gaze fell on the back of her head where he blinked again and seemed to regather himself before looking back at me with more composure, awaiting my reply.

"I should ask the same thing of you, little one," I said, laughing lightly and watching their eyes glaze for a moment upon hearing the soft sound, "though your question is within reason. As for _what_ I am, I am an Elf of Rivendell, though I will withhold my name until I know more of you."

The more I spoke the more I saw calm descend upon them as they found it impossible to be worried in my presence. A deep throat clearing brought my attention to Jake.

"My name is Jacob Black, I am a werewolf," Jacob said, watching me carefully though I could tell he could not find it in himself to be suspicious of me. Nessie raised her hand, not taking her eyes off me, and pressed it to Jacob's cheek behind her. Jacob's eyes glazed over slightly and he frowned slightly as she withdrew he hand to her side. "I'm sorry. Nessie reminded me that 'werewolf' isn't really the right term. See, I'm a shape-shifter, meaning I'm able to change into a wolf at will."

My smile widened in wonder. I did not understand the term 'werewolf', though tales of a shape-shifter I had heard before. I shifted my gaze as Nessie spoke up.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. My father is a vampire but he and my mother conceived me while my mother was human, making me a hybrid – part vampire, part human," she looked at Jacob for a moment, unsure, and then returned her eyes to me. "You said you're an Elf? I'm afraid that's not something we understand. You see, we've never come across and Elf before, perhaps you can tell us about it?" She asked looking hopeful.

I opened my mouth to suggest perhaps finding a more private place for these discussions, but Jacobs mind, it seemed, was elsewhere.

"You seem... familiar," he said, his brow furrowed though he was looking at me softly. "As if you're my sister or something. I can't really explain it but - argh," he cut himself off with a frustrated sound.

I giggled and Jacob smiled at the sound.

"Your scent is incredible," said Renesmee. Jacob looked panicked and put his hand on the girls shoulder but she rolled her eyes, stepping to the side and grabbing his hand in reassurance. "I'm not going to anything," she chided him, though looked confused as she looked back at me. "It's the most appetising scent I've ever come across, but I can't find it in myself to even _want_ to spill your blood. It feels like the most abominable action imaginable."

I smiled, understanding both cases well, though confused at the sweet girl's want of blood. "I am glad to say I can explain both of these situations to you," I soothed, and they looked at me curiously. "As for you Renesmee, few can find it in themselves to want to harm an Elf. Those who do are born from evil or else have grown to allow themselves to be ruled by evil," I explained, shifting my gaze to Jacob. "However, as for you and I, Jacob, we hold a similar connection which may take me some time to explain. Perhaps there is someplace we could go for these more serious discussions?"

Renesmee looked at Jacob and he nodded without moving his eyes from my form. "We can go to Renesmee's house? It's not too far," he said and I nodded my approval.

Without further word, Jacob transformed back into the wolf and lay down. He looked at me flicking his head in a motion which spoke his silent command: _get on_.

My eyes lit up and I loped up to him, springing onto his back with an easy grace and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I am honoured."

He barked happily and I laughed, placing the saddle bag between my legs to allow my hands to grip around the wolf's neck. Jacob stood and looked at Renesmee who grinned and stepped into a racing pose before straightening suddenly and looking at me with curious eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding truly apologetic, "but I don't think you told us your name."

Jacob's ears perked at this and I laughed again. "My apologies, _Neth Tuilinn_. My name is Ithilóre."

Renesmee smiled and nodded approvingly before racing off into the forest. With a happy bark, Jacob leaped after her.

**A/N: ****Ithilóre (pronounced: ith-ill-oh-ray)  
Hey guys, this story won't be continued until after Christmas;**** but hold on because the next few chapters are pretty well sorted and just need to be written. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
